Hunger Games
by EcrivaineStory
Summary: Si je devais résumer ma vie, ce serait vite fait. Un foutu pouvoir, des pleurs, des excuses, de la haine, beaucoup de peurs et surtout... Du sang. Je suis amené à participer aux Hunger Games. Tout ça à cause de qui ? De moi et moi seul. Et peut-être mes sentiments. Je m'appelle Vanitas, et je vais tenter de m'en sortir vivant. Sauf si mes sentiments prennent le dessus.
1. Prologue

Oyez, oyez ! Bienvenue sur ma troisième fanfiction ! Qui se résume être un crossover ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le même principe qu'Hunger Games, il me semblait donc judicieux d'en faire un crossover ! En tout cas, ce ne sera un secret pour personne : Le personnage principal est Vanitas et le résumé est NUL ! Enfin, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me fera plaisir ! Comme pour Une vie de merde, je posterais tous les mercredis et samedis, sauf exception. Maintenant, commençons !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney alors que l'idée du Hunger Games appartient à... au créateur. désolé mais je n'ai jamais lue les livres et l'ordi rame à cette heure-ci...

**Genre :** J'ai mis général mais... Action-Aventure / Romance / Famille / Angoisse et dois-je mettre fantastique ? Je compte sur vous pour me le confirmer !

**Rating :** T pour l'instant mais ça virera en M pour cause de violence !

**Note :** Merci de me lire !

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Le soleil vient titiller mon visage. Ce n'est pas la lumière qui m'a réveillé. C'est un cri. Je lève la tête de l'oreiller et regarde le lit à côté du mien. Tu es en train de faire un cauchemar, sans doute, vu la tête que tu tires. Tu hurles à la mort, quelques mèches de tes cheveux bruns bougeant au gré de tes mouvements. Je finis par me lever, m'entraînant déjà à masquer ma fatigue, avant de m'asseoir près de toi et de passer ma main dans tes cheveux, te réveillant par la même occasion. Tu ouvres tes yeux bleus comme le ciel, avant de te relever, me faisant face. J'enlève de mon doigt les larmes roulant sur tes joues, avant de te prendre dans mes bras.

**_ Chut… Calme-toi, tu as fais un cauchemar, c'est tout… Tout va bien… **Murmurais-je à ton oreille

**_ J'ai rêvée que j'étais choisie…**

Tu poses ta tête sur mon épaule, cherchant le réconfort que je peine à t'apporter. Je ne suis pas le plus doué de la famille pour ça, et tu le sais bien. Malheureusement, le lit vide à droite du tien montre que notre _cher_ frère n'est pas là. Je te prends finalement le menton, te forçant à regarder mes iris ambrés, avant de coller mon front au tien.

**_ Tu ne seras pas choisie. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne choisi **_**jamais**_** une jeune fille aussi ravissante et jeune que toi pour ce genre de choses. Tu n'as que quatorze ans…**

**_ Bientôt quinze.**

**_ C'est un détail. Mais tu ne seras pas choisie, d'accord ? Et même si c'est le cas, je les en empêcherait. **_**Les liens du sang avant tout**_**.**

Je finis par frotter mon nez contre le tien, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire étant petits. Après m'être reculé, je réalise que c'est le jour de la Moisson. Voilà pourtant tu t'inquiètes autant. Je me lève, avant d'enfiler mes bottes ainsi que ma veste en cuir. Je te regarde une dernière fois, alors que tu t'es rendormie, avant de partir. Je passe par la cuisine, qui nous sert aussi de salon, pour le voir. Mon double, ou mon _petit frère_, alias Sora. Lui et ses cheveux châtains en pétards, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel et son visage enfantin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec haine. Il se retourne, laissant notre mog de compagnie tranquille, avant de me lancer un sourire. Je ne le lui renvoie pas et ouvre la porte, après avoir, aussi gentiment que possible, tapoté la tête du mog. Je sors et marche en direction de la forêt.

**_ Van' ! Attends-moi ! **Qu'il me crie

Je m'arrête brusquement et me retourne, l'arrêtant net.

**_ Ne m'appelle pas Van'. Ni Vani', ni quoi que ce soit d'autre si c'est un surnom débile !**

**_ Mais pourquoi ? Comment je suis censé t'appeler ?**

Il me regarde encore avec sa tête d'enfant.

**_ Vanitas conviendra amplement. Il n'y a que Xion qui puisse me donner un surnom affectif, c'est clair ?**

**_ Mais pourquoi pas moi ?**

**_ Parce que je ne t'aime **_**pas**_**.**

Son sourire s'efface aussitôt, preuve que je l'ai vexé. Je continue ma route, alors qu'il me suit en traînant des pieds.

**_ Pourquoi tu me suis ?** Demandais-je

**_ Deux pour une chasse, c'est toujours mieux…**

**_ Tu trouves ? Je pensais que tu visais comme une tarte !**

Je saute sur des rochers pour traverser un ruisseau. Sora fait pareil, avec un peu plus de difficultés.

**_ Remarque, ça ne se fait pas pour les tartes…** Murmurais-je

Il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu. Tant mieux pour lui. Je finis par m'asseoir sur la mousse, regardant les montagnes à perte de vue. Il me rejoint rapidement, prenant soin de mettre de l'écart entre nous deux.

**_ Qui est-ce qu'on attend déjà ?** Finit-il par demander

J'avais oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas rester deux secondes sans parler.

**_ Kairi et Naminé.** Lui dis-je, las

Non seulement je suis obligé d'aller à la chasse avec mon frère, mais en plus je devrais faire équipe avec des filles. Bon, Naminé n'est pas si méchante et idiote qu'elle le paraît, elle est juste très tête en l'air, et Kairi n'est pas aussi superficielle qu'on le croit, elle est têtue et marrante, je dois l'avouer, mais je préfère être seul pour chasser. J'entends rapidement des bruits de pas derrière nous. Je me lève et invoque ma Keyblade, avant de la pointer vers l'intrus. Qui se trouve être la blonde et la rousse en personne. Je baisse lentement mon arme, pestant.

**_ Quel accueil chaleureux, Vanitas !** Se moqua Kairi

**_ Ah, ah, ah, t'es vraiment **_**hilarante**_**, Kairi.** Répondis-je

Naminé rigole un peu, avant de saluer Sora. La seule chose qui différencie Naminé de Kairi c'est leurs cheveux. Déjà, ceux de Kairi sont aussi courts que ceux de Xion, en plus d'être roux, et ceux de Naminé sont longs et blonds. Après, elles ont les mêmes yeux bleus océan. Bon, elles sont quand même sœurs, enfin _demies_-sœurs. D'après ce que j'en sais, elles n'ont pas la même mère. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.  
><strong>_ Comme d'habitude, vous êtes en retard.<strong> Râlais-je

**_ Comme d'habitude, tu ne fais que râler.** Continua la rousse

Je la fusille du regard, avant de partir en direction des montagnes. Plus loin, il y a un terrain avec beaucoup de végétation, ce qui est utile pour se cacher. Je commence à descendre, en faisant attention de ne pas glisser et dévaler la pente, alors que les autres me suivent. Alors que je rejoignais le terrain, j'entendis un bruit. Je tourne la tête et voit mon crétin de frère dévaler la pente, avant d'arriver sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Je le relève d'un seul coup, avant de poser ma main sur son épaule et de brusquement le ramener vers moi.

**_ Si **_**à cause**_** de toi ils ont disparus, je te jure que tu subiras ma colère.**

Il hoche rapidement la tête, tandis que je le lâche. Les filles nous rejoignent rapidement, avant de se cacher derrière des buissons. Sora et moi faisons pareil, attendant.

* * *

><p>Ça fait environ une dizaine de minutes qu'on attend, et toujours rien. À croire que Sora les a vraiment fait fuir. Je soupire, avant de me lever.<p>

**_ Remercions Sora pour avoir fait le boulet ! Grâce à lui, nous n'aurons rien à revendre au Marché !** Râlais-je

Les filles lâchent un soupir de déception, alors que j'applaudis Sora, qui s'excuse.

**_ Vanitas, tu es sûr ?** Me demande Kairi

Je vois où elle veut en venir.

**_ Pas question que je fasse apparaître un Nescient. Imagine si quelqu'un nous voit ? Je suis bon pour les jeux !**

**_ Personne ne vient jusqu'ici !** Renchérit Naminé

**_ Mais ça fait un mal de chien quand vous l'assommez ! **Répliquais-je

**_ S'te plaît, Vanitas… Un ou deux Nescients… **Supplièrent les filles

Je les regarde tour à tour, avant de soupirer et d'hocher la tête. J'espère vraiment que personne ne nous verra. La particularité des Hunger Games, c'est que chaque personne ''spéciale'' a une chance, même si c'est plutôt l'inverse, d'y aller. Surtout les Elus de la Keyblade, comme on aime nous appeler. Ou encore les personnes comme Naminé, qui peuvent déplacer, créer ou détruire les souvenirs des gens. Il y a plein de catégories qu'on n'a pas encore découvertes. Xion risque d'être choisie parce qu'elle peut changer d'apparence, sauf que ce n'est jamais volontaire. Sora maîtrise aussi la Keyblade, chose que je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais, Kairi est une sorte de Princesse de Cœur, son cœur est si pur que ça la rend spéciale, et moi… Non seulement je maîtrise la Keyblade mais en plus je peux faire apparaître des monstres, ou Nescients, qui représentent mes sentiments. Je regarde une dernière fois les alentours, avant de faire apparaître quelques Nescients. Sora et les filles commencent à les assommer, alors que j'essaie de faire passer la douleur qui me tiraille la poitrine à chaque nouveau coup de clé. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêtent d'attaquer ces petits monstres bleutés, les prenant pour les vendre au Marché. Je porte ma main à mon cœur, ressentant une légère douleur suite au dernier coup de mon frère. Je dois avouer que comme moi, il n'y va pas mollo. Celui-ci vient d'ailleurs vers moi, me tendant un Nescient assommé. Je le prends par les pattes, avant de faire disparaître mon arme et de partir. On va devoir se préparer pour le test.

* * *

><p>Les anonymes, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! Oui, le prologue est long... Cinq pages sur Word... Besoin d'avis... D'ailleurs je remercie Akouwa ou la Rêveuse Éveillée de m'avoir gentiment donner son avis ! Elle fait aussi une fiction Hunger Games ! Reviews ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde ! Alors commençons !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi blablabla... On connaît !

**Genre :** Action-Aventure / Romance / Famille / Angoisse (un chouya !) et... Fantastique vu que c'est du KH !

**Rating** : T

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Sora et moi rentrons à la maison, où tu te trouves. Tu es avec _maman_. Tu es fin prête, une robe aussi noire que tes cheveux sur le dos. Sora s'approche de toi et te complimentes, avant de te serrer dans ses bras. Tu finis par te tourner vers moi.

**_ Et toi, Van' ? T'en pense quoi ?** Que tu me demande

Je m'approche à mon tour et m'abaisse à ta taille, avant de prendre ton visage entre mes mains.

**_ Hum… Voyons voir… Ah, ce n'est pas super !**

Tu commences à faire la moue, alors que je rigole un peu, recoiffant légèrement tes cheveux.

**_ Je rigole. Tu es parfaite. D'accord, ma petite poupée ? Tu es **_**parfaite**_**.**

Tu hoches la tête.

**_ Par contre… il manque quelque chose.**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ?** Demandes-tu

Je fais apparaître un Inondeur, qui me donne rapidement une fleur. Je le fais disparaître aussitôt après, me moquant de la désapprobation de ma mère. Elle n'a jamais aimé mes Nescients. Je te mets la fleur dans les cheveux, avant de doucement tapoté ta joue, avec un petit sourire.

**_ Là, tu es vraiment parfaite !**

**_ Merci, Van' !**

**_ Je t'ai aussi préparée des vêtements, Vanitas. **Me dit ma mère

J'essaie de cacher ma frustration, que visiblement tu as remarquée, avant de me lever. Je pars me préparer.

* * *

><p>Je m'asperge d'eau en renversant le seau sur mon corps nu. Je reprends ma respiration quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'un Écorcheur apparaît près de moi, représentant la frustration.<p>

**_ Je vais bien. **Crachais-je

Il disparaît aussitôt, alors que je commence à me laver.

* * *

><p>Je finis d'attacher ma chemise, avant d'aller te voir dans le salon. Tu me lance un sourire, auquel je réponds, avant de discuter avec Sora.<p>

**_ Tu n'arranges pas ta coiffure ?**

Je me retourne lentement et dévisage la femme qui m'a donné la vie. La seule chose qu'elle n'a pas ratée, en comptant ta naissance.

**_ Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà essayé. **Tentais-je

**_ Laisse-moi faire.**

Elle s'approche de moi, ses cheveux bruns attachés en natte, et essaie de dompter ma chevelure. Je me laisse faire, me demandant quelle horreur, il va y avoir cette fois-ci. Je la sens passer et repasser sa main dans mes cheveux noirs corbeau.

**_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne sert à rien, **_**maman**_**. **Lui fis-je remarquer

Elle se stoppe, alors que je me demande pendant une seconde si elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque ou autre chose du genre. Finalement, elle laisse tomber, alors que je décoiffe une nouvelle fois mes cheveux.

**_ Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.**

Elle m'enlace par derrière, alors que je pose mes mains sur ses avant-bras, profitant. Elle finit par se dégager, avant de prendre mon visage d'adolescent entre ses mains.

**_ Tu es très beau.**

**_ Merci. **Chuchotais-je

Elle me lâche, alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur. C'est l'heure. Nous commençons à sortir, tous les quatre, quand tu passes devant moi.

Je t'attrape par le bras, te forçant à te retourner, avant de me mettre à ta hauteur.

**_ Tu as peur ?** Demandais-je

Tu me regardes quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

**_ Un peu.**

**_ Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. D'accord ? Tu vas aller là-bas, passer le test, et tout va bien se passer.**

**_ Mais si jamais ils devinent que je suis… spéciale ?**

**_ Ils ne le devineront pas. Tu dois juste refouler tes émotions pendant quelques minutes. Rejette le stress, et tout se passera bien.**

Tu hoches la tête, avant de t'accrocher à moi.

**_ Hey… Calme-toi, poupée, d'accord ?**

**_ J'ai peur, Van'…**

Je te regarde, avant de faire apparaître un Lièvrosé. Le petit lièvre, ou Nescient, s'accroche à ta jambe.

**_ Tiens. Si tu as peur, tu le prends dans tes bras, d'accord ?**

Tu hoches de nouveau la tête, avant de prendre le Nescient dans tes bras et de rejoindre Sora et notre mère. Je fais de même.

* * *

><p>Notre mère est obligée d'attendre en dehors de la zone de test, comme tous les autres parents. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les autres. Un an jour pour jour. Toutes les personnes de dix à dix-huit ans doivent passer le test. Ensuite, toutes les personnes spéciales qui ont été repérées doivent aller à la capitale, Illusiopolis.<p>

Kairi et Naminé nous rejoignent très vite, suivies des jumeaux Roxas et Ventus, alias Ven'. Sora leur parle, alors que tu regardes les tables où d'autres enfants sont installés.

**_ Hey… Poupée… Xion, regarde-moi.**

Tu tournes lentement la tête vers moi, apeurée.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, Van' ?**

**_ Rien de bien méchant. On va seulement te faire une petite piqure et tu devras poser ton doigt sur une feuille, d'accord ?**

**_ Ça va faire mal ?**

**_ Non. Bien sûr que non. Et au pire, tu as ton petit Nescient personnel. Ok ?**

Tu me lances un petit sourire en hochant la tête, avant de faire la queue. Je fais moi aussi la queue, alors qu'une table se libère.

**_ Ton doigt. **Me dit la femme en blanc

Je tends la main, alors qu'elle me fait une piqure. Je sursaute, avant de mettre mon doigt dans une case, laissant mon empreinte digitale.

**_ Tu peux aller faire le test.**

J'hoche la tête, avant de partir vers une autre table. Je regarde rapidement les autres. Ils ont l'air de s'en sortir.

Le bip de la machine me sort de mes pensées. Je me prépare à répondre aux questions, qui sont censées nous stressées pour dévoiler notre ''don''.

* * *

><p>Tout se passe bien de mon côté. Sora et les autres ont aussi l'air de s'en sortir. Je regarde de ton côté, et je peux te voir stresser. Le Nescient tourne la tête vers moi et commence à s'agiter, me prouvant qu'il y a un problème. Tu risques de dévoiler ton don, et tu devras aller aux jeux.<p>

**_ Vanitas ? Tout va bien ?**

Je tourne la tête vers la femme, avant d'hocher la tête. Tu ne peux pas… Ils ne doivent pas le voir… Je regarde la machine, qui continue de produire ses bips incessants, avant de faire apparaître une dizaine de Nescients. La machine s'emballe, et tout le monde me regarde.

**_ Il est spécial !**

**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**_ Mon Dieu !**

**_ Lèves-toi. **M'ordonne la femme

J'obéis et te regarde. Tu pleures et commences à courir vers moi.

**_ Van' !**

Des gardes t'interceptent et commencent à te faire reculer. J'essaie moi aussi de te rejoindre, mais on m'empoigne fermement, avant d'essayer de me faire reculer.

**_ Xion !**

Tu te débats, tout comme moi. J'arrive à dégager un de mes bras. Tu tends la main vers moi, alors que j'essaie de la prendre.

Au moment où nous nous touchons, tout dérape. Tout passe au ralenti dans ma tête.

On t'oblige à reculer, alors que tu lâches quelques cris de douleur. Je suis pris d'une rage indescriptible. Je fronce les sourcils, avant d'hurler et de faire apparaître un nombre incalculable de Nescients. Je regarde les gardes.

**_ Attaquez-les.**

**_ Vanitas, non ! **Crièrent mes amis

Trop tard. Les Nescients, alias mes sentiments, foncent sur les gardes. Ensuite, Sora, Kairi, Ventus et Roxas font apparaître leurs Keyblades, avant de détruire mes créatures.

À chaque nouveau coup, je lâche un cri de douleur. Je finis par tomber à genoux, affaibli. Mon cœur me fait mal. Je tombe par terre et peux voir les fameux Elus s'approcher de moi. Nous sommes entourés de gardes, et la suite, je ne m'en souviens plus.

Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu la vivre. Le Néant est arrivé juste avant.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille dans une salle inconnue. Les murs y sont verts et le plancher en bois de sapin grince à chacun de mes pas. À côté de moi se trouve un Ecorcheur blindé, preuve que je suis en colère.<p>

J'entends trois coups à la porte. Méfiant, je ne réponds pas, avant de voir arriver les autres. Kairi m'enlace brusquement.

**_ Tu vas bien ? **Demanda t-elle

**_ Après que vous ayez tués mes sentiments, ce qui, rappelons-le, me provoque une douleur immense, et après m'être évanoui ? Oui, tout va bien.**

Elle me donne une tape affectueuse sur la tête, avant de s'éloigner, me laissant respirer.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demandais-je

**_ Après que tu te sois évanoui, les gardes nous ont forcés à reculer, avant de t'emmener. **Expliqua Roxas

**_ Et poupée… ?** Continuais-je, légèrement dans les vapes

**_ Tu veux dire Xion ? Elle va bien. Naminé s'occupe d'elle.**

Je lâche un soupir, avant de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

**_ Je suis désolé. À cause de moi, vous allez participer aux jeux.**

**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je pensais juste que tu savais gérer le stress après toutes ces années. **Commenta Ventus

Comme d'habitude, Ven' ne cherchait à blesser personne.

Avec sa bouille d'enfant, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir de toute façon. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous soyons cousins.

**_ C'est… Xion commençait à stresser alors… J'ai pensé bon de… de faire apparaître quelques Nescients, enfin…**

Ven' m'interromps en me faisant un signe de main. Quelques secondes plus tard, des gardes entrent.

**_ C'est l'heure de vous présentez à la ville entière.**

Nous hochons tous la tête, avant de nous lever et de partir.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes dans les rangs, nos parents nous attendent un peu plus loin. Des personnes normales sont aussi avec nous.<p>

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils prenaient le temps de nous mélanger après les tests. Un effort inutile. En tout cas, le principe est simple. On appelle votre nom, vous montez sur l'estrade et vous participerez aux jeux.

Je n'écoute pas les noms de famille, seulement les prénoms.

**_ Terra !**

Toute la rangée de garçons se tourne vers un adolescent brun aux yeux bleus.

Je ne le connais que de vue et de réputation. Il paraît qu'il a un faible pour Aqua.

**_ Aqua !**

Quand on parle du loup. Cette fois-ci, c'est la rangée de filles qui se retourne.

Aqua a des cheveux bleus, j'espère pour elle que ce n'est pas naturel, et des yeux de la même couleur. Au moins, se sera facile de retenir leurs noms.

Il paraît aussi qu'Aqua aime Terra. Les pauvres. L'amour est plus fort que la mort, à ce qu'il paraît. Je l'espère pour eux.

**_ Riku !**

Tiens, le meilleur ami de Sora. Bon, des fois je me demande si tu l'aimes aussi, mais je préfère me dire que non. Tous les garçons se tournent une nouvelle fois, ce qui ne sert à rien vu qu'il sera sur l'estrade, donc ils pourront le voir, sauf moi.

Je l'ai déjà vu, Riku, donc je sais à quoi il ressemble. Des cheveux blancs, ou _argentés_, comme il dirait, longs jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux turquoise et une peau encore plus pâle que la mienne.

Le pire, à part ses cheveux qui commencent à pousser, si ça continue comme ça il ressemblera à une fille en moins d'un mois, c'est que je crois que Sora et lui sont amoureux de la même fille, Kairi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils trouvent à une fille aussi têtue et… _drôle_ qu'elle.

Enfin, je suis Riku du regard, tout comme toi.

**_ Kairi !**

Je m'y attendais. Pourtant, ça fait quand même mal. Car après tout, c'est _ma_ faute. J'aurais dû me contenir, j'aurais dû… Trop tard.

**_ Vanitas !**

Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Je me contente de jeter un regard noir au plus de personnes possibles, me dirigeant vers l'estrade.

Je sens ton regard sur moi, mais je ne fais pas attention.

**_ Van', non !**

J'entends tes pas sur le béton. Les gardes amorcent un pas, puis deux. Pas question qu'ils en fassent un troisième.

Une barrière de Nescients entre nous deux, qu'ils puissent voir et entendre, mais pas approcher.

**_ Xion… C'est trop tard…**

**_ Non !**

Je me tourne vers toi avec un sourire crispé.

**_ Retourne voir maman.**

**_ Non ! Je veux que tu restes !**

**_ Ce n'est pas toi qui décides, poupée…**

**_ Mais pourquoi ?! **

**_ Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, Xion. Avec un peu de chance, Sora reviendra !**

**_ Mais je ne veux pas que Sora revienne ! Je veux que **_**tu**_** reviennes, Van' !**

Je fais comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu et continue de sourire. Ça me blesse que tu tiennes tant à moi.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'âme d'un combattant. Je sais juste assommer des Sans-Cœurs et des Simili, et me servir de mes Nescients.

Et comparé à Sora… Je ne peux pas attendrir l'ennemi.

**_ Ne dis pas ça.**

Mon ton est dur et froid. Tu sers le Lièvrosé dans tes bras, menaçant de pleurer.

Quand on y repense, c'est puéril. Tu dis avoir bientôt quinze ans et tu pleures encore comme une fillette qui en a six !

Je m'accroupis et prends ton visage entre mes mains.

**_ Chut… Ne pleure pas, d'accord ? Ne pleure pas…**

**_ Je veux que tu restes…**

**_ Ne pleure pas.**

Tu hoches la tête, ravalant tes larmes. Je me lève et recommence à partir, faisant disparaître les Nescients.

**_ Mais Van' ! Attends !**

**_ Cette discussion est terminée.**

**_ Non !**

Je m'arrête et te regarde froidement, espérant te faire comprendre que je suis à bout. Tu t'arrêtes sous la surprise.

**_ La discussion est close.** Crachais-je

Je continue ma marche, sans me soucier de toi.

**_ JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE !** Que tu hurles

Tout le monde te regarde comme-ci tu étais folle, alors qu'on te demande d'avancer. Je réfléchis à peine quelques secondes, avant de protester.

**_ **_**Elle**_**, volontaire ?! Laissez-moi **_**rire**_** ! Une fille aussi **_**normale**_** participée aux jeux ! Ah, j'en pleure de rire !**

Les autres comprennent et commencent à essayer de m'arrêter.

**_ Vanitas… Arrête.** Commence Kairi

Je continue, me moquant de ce qu'elle dit.

**_ Si vous faîtes ces jeux, c'est pour vous **_**divertir**_** et que les personnes **_**aussi spéciales**_** que nous, celles que vous **_**craignez**_**, **_**disparaissent**_** ! Alors pourquoi acceptez une fille qui se ferait tuer dans la minute qui suit le coup de canon ? C'est **_**moi**_** que vous voulez, alors je **_**viens**_** ! Toute façon, il paraît que c'est bien, les cadavres ruisselants de sang.**

Je retiens mon envie de vomir du mieux que je peux. Je déteste le sang, mais ça, personne ne le sait, même pas toi.

Finalement, on me laisse passer. Trop facile…

**_ VANITAS !** Que tu me cries

Tu essaies encore de me rejoindre.

Une armée de Nescients se dressent soudain devant toi.

**_ La discussion est close. **Crachais-je

Je me retourne une dernière fois vers toi, avant de voir Naminé t'emmener. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête, avant de monter aussi calmement que possible sur l'estrade.

**_ Hum… Larxene !**

La fille monte et la personne, sans importance, continue.

**_ Roxas !**

Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas étonné. Il se contente de monter après avoir lancé un sourire à son frère.

Il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, Ven' y passera aussi. Jamais ils ne laisseraient une opportunité de nous exterminer leur filer entre les doigts.

**_ Youfie !**

Youfie… Une fille qui prétend être un ninja. Une folle, mais ce n'est que mon point de vue.

**_ Ventus !**

Bien entendu, Rox' est figé. Ventus se dirige quand même vers l'estrade, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien entendu, je sais qu'il fait semblant, ce n'est pas parce que Ven' est mon opposé que je ne le connais pas, mais bon, il veut rassurer Roxas.

**_ Aerith !**

Une jeune fille brune arrive. Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt jolie… Mais elle est trop vieille.

**_ Sora !**

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Je me retiens de le tuer, là, tout de suite. Sauf que mon sourire s'efface lorsqu'il me jette un regard noir.

Il passe à côté de moi, n'oubliant pas de me bousculer au passage. Je n'écoute pas la suite, occupé à regarder mon _petit frère_. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui ressemble ?

* * *

><p>Nous avons le droit de voir notre famille une dernière fois, avant de prendre le train. Il y a beaucoup de villes dans l'univers, car nous appelons souvent ces villes ''mondes'', mais je n'en connais que deux.<p>

Celle-ci, la Contrée du Départ, je suis d'ailleurs né ici, et Illusiopolis, la capitale, que je ne connais que de nom. À la capitale, il y a toutes les personnes importantes. Ou qui ont de l'argent… Ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

Pourtant, on pourrait avoir de l'argent ! Si pour une fois seulement, quelqu'un me faisait réellement confiance…

* * *

><p><em><strong>_ Allez Van' ! Encore un tour de magie !<strong>__ Criait un petit garçon_

_**_ D'accord !**_

_Le plus âgé des deux, celui qui se prénommait Van', fit quelques mouvements avec ses mains, avant de faire apparaître une épée en bois dans une fumée ténébreuse._

_**_ Tu veux aller jouer avec Riku ?**_

_**_ Ouais ! **__Fit le plus jeune, Sora_

_Les deux enfants coururent chercher leur voisin, Riku, un petit garçon qui avait un an de plus que Sora, et cinq mois de plus que Vanitas._

_**_ Riku, Riku !**__ Cria le châtain_

_**_ Quoi ?**__ Demanda l'argenté_

_**_ Regarde ce que Van' m'a donné !**_

_Sora brandit l'épée en bois, tout fier. Riku rigola, avant de lui proposer un duel._

_**_ Et toi, Vanitas ?**__ Demanda le plus vieux_

_**_ Nan merci. Mais je peux vous entraînez.**__ Finit-il avec un sourire en coin_

_Il bougea ses doigts, paume vers le ciel, avant de faire apparaître des petites créatures bleutées que les deux enfants trouvaient toutes à fait mignonnes. Nescients, que Vanitas - surtout les autres - les appelait._

_**_ Vous êtes prêts ?**_

_Comme réponse, les deux amis hurlèrent de joie. Vanitas ordonna à ses Nescients d'attaquer, sans pour autant blesser ses amis._

* * *

><p><em>Sora et Riku combattaient ses créatures, ou bestioles comme dirait son père, depuis déjà un moment.<em>

_**_ Regardez qui voilà !**_

_Il se retourna, après tout ses Nescients n'étaient pas si bêtes, et regarda le groupe. La personne qui avait parlé était Seifer, le chef._

_Il ne savait plus comment tout avait commencé, mais ils commencèrent à lui faire des misères._

_Au bout d'un moment, Vanitas prit peur. Le groupe finit par partir après avoir entendu un cri. Van' se retourna, avant de voir Riku par terre, la joue en sang._

_Le petit brun regarda ses Nescients, avant de poser ses mains l'une sur l'autre et de les faire disparaître, commençant à s'éloigner._

_**_ Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas, Riku ! **__S'excusa t-il_

_Dès qu'il entendit des exclamations et des bruits de pas précipités, il s'enfuit en courant. Sora courut le rejoindre, après avoir laissé Riku à son père._

* * *

><p><em>Vanitas arriva chez lui en pleurs. Il trouva un peu de réconfort auprès de sa mère, alors que Sora arrivait.<em>

_**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Vanitas. C'était un accident.**_

_**_ Je devrais arrêter ? **__Renifla l'aîné_

_**_ Non. Tu pourras toujours t'amuser, mais tu devras faire attention, d'accord ?**_

_Van' releva la tête, avant de la hocher. Soit. Il ferait attention._

* * *

><p><em>Il s'amusait avec son frère, tard le soir. Il faisait apparaître des Nescients, ou d'autres choses capables d'amuser Sora.<em>

_**_ Eh, Sora ! Regarde…**_

_Vanitas frappa le sol de son pied, et celui-ci devint noir, alors que les deux garçons s'enfonçaient dans quelque chose… de mouillé ?_

_**_ De l'eau ! Van', t'es trop fort !**_

_Vanitas claqua des doigts et transforma l'eau en neige sombre._

_Sora s'amusa à la lancer en l'air, rigolant le plus possible. Le châtain commença à faire le crawl dans la neige, se moquant de la froideur. Attraper un rhume en valait largement la peine !_

_Son frère lui offrit aussi un petit Nescient en peluche._

_**_ Comment tu veux l'appeler ?**__ Demanda Vanitas_

_**_ Hum… Soritas !**_

_**_ Soritas ?**_

_**_ Ouais ! Sora, Riku et Vanitas !**_

_**_ Mouais… Je trouve que ça fait penser à faritas !**_

_**_ C'est marrant !**_

_**_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Soritas et j'adore les câlins ! Sers-moi dans tes bras ! **__Fit Van', changeant de voix_

_**_ Ouais !**_

_Sora prit la peluche dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur._

_**_ Je t'aime, Soritas !**_

_**_ Eh… T'es prêt ? **__Lui demanda son frère_

_Sora, aussi appelé So', hocha rapidement la tête. Van' fit de nouveaux mouvements avec ses mains, créant une petite boule noire._

_Il la lança en l'air et éteignit la lumière de la pièce._

_**_ Van' ? T'es où ?**_

_**_ Bouh !**__ Cria son frère_

_Son petit frère eut un petit sursaut d'effroi, avant de rigoler avec lui._

_Vanitas ralluma la lumière, alors que So' faisait de l'escalade grâce à ses tours de magie._

_**_ Monte, Van' ! Encore plus haut !**_

_**_ Vas-y ! **__Rigola Vanitas_

_Sora se mit à courir sur une étagère, faisant l'avion. Il sauta et Van' créa une plateforme de neige sombre pour qu'il n'ait pas mal._

_Sora sauta une nouvelle fois, se rattrapant à chaque fois grâce à son frère._

_**_ Attends So' ! Moins vite !**_

_**_ Rattrape-moi !**_

_**_ Moins vite, So', je n'arrive pas à suivre ! Sora !**_

_Sora sauta dans le vide alors que son frère reprenait des forces._

_Lorsque Van' releva la tête, il vit que son frère était sur le point de tomber sur une matière dure, au lieu de la neige sombre. Il essaya de l'aider à amortir sa chute, sans succès._

_Il glissa et lança un rayon ténébreux sur Sora, qui le prit en pleine tête. Le châtain tomba et glissa sur la neige, alors que Vanitas le rejoignait._

_**_ Sora ! Sora !**_

_Son petit frère ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus et surtout, il était brûlant._

_**_ SORA ! MAMAN, PAPA !**_

_Van' se mit à pleurer, serrant son frère contre lui. Il fit apparaître des Nescients, alors que les Ténèbres prenaient place._

_Inconsciemment, il ferma la porte à clé._

_**_ Tout va bien, Sora… Je suis là… Je suis vraiment désolé…**_

_La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sur la mère et le père des deux garçons._

_Il y eut des excuses, des pleurs, et enfin, une punition. Ne plus jamais avoir recours à son pouvoir._

_Vanitas cessa d'approcher Sora, le détestant petit à petit. Détestant cette copie. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose, qu'il réussisse ou pas la tâche, on trouvait quelque chose à lui redire, contrairement à Sora ?_

_Il détestait ressembler à Sora. Il détestait Sora. Il n'était… que son clone. Si ça continuait comme ça, il serait l'ombre du châtain. Ses seuls amis étaient ses Nescients._

_Il restait souvent enfermer dans sa chambre, à en faire apparaître. Personne n'en saurait rien, même pas Xion, la petite sœur qu'ils avaient tous deux rejetés à une époque…_

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre et tu te jettes sur… Sora. De toute façon, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je me cale dans un coin et croise les bras contre mon torse.<p>

Je finis par aller voir maman, l'appeler comme ça me donne toujours la nausée, avant de l'enlacer.

**_ Cette fois-ci t'es toute seule. Tu as intérêt à t'occuper de Xion comme il faut. Pas question de faire comme avec moi, c'est clair ? **Susurrais-je à son oreille

Je la regarde, alors qu'elle approuve d'un hochement de tête.

**_ Eh, Xion ! Tu me promets d'aider maman quand on sera partis, d'accord ?** Fit Sora

**_ Promis !**

**_ Et tu sais quoi… Je vais te donner quelque chose !**

Il sort une petite peluche en forme de Nescient. _Sa_ peluche. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il l'aurait encore après tout ce temps.

**_ Il s'appelle… Soritas !**

**_ C'est un peu bizarre comme nom, nan ?**

**_ Je sais ! C'est moi qui ai choisi le nom ! Sora, Riku et Vanitas !**

**_ Et pourquoi pas moi ?**

**_ Je te le dirais une autre fois, ok, ma puce ?**

Tu hoches la tête, avant de prendre la peluche et de la serrer contre ton cœur. Sora commence à te chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, mais je n'entends pas. Envoyer un Nescient ferait tout foirer. Mais j'ai l'habitude d'être mis à l'écart.

Un des gardes ouvre la porte.

**_ Le train va partir.**

* * *

><p>Reviews ?<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Alors... On commence !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Square Enix, l'idée à l'auteur(e) d'Hunger Games et la chanson remaniée par moi provient de La Reine des Neiges !

**Genre :** Action-Aventure / Romance / Famille / Angoisse

**Rating :** T et bientôt du M !

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews ! J'aime les reviews mais tant pis !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Nous entrons tous dans le train. Sora écarquille les yeux, Kairi en fait de même, pareil pour Ventus alors que Roxas et moi restons parfaitement calmes.

**_ Que tout le monde vienne.** Fit quelqu'un

Je me retourne et vois Squall, ou Léon, l'ancien gagnant. Il commence à se présenter, avant de nous expliquer l'essentiel. Il dit que si nous avons besoin, nous pouvons lui demander des conseils. C'est tout ce que j'ai retenu.

Pour moi, le reste n'a pas grande importance.

Sora était en train de sautiller un peu partout dans le train en marche vers la capitale. Kairi me parlait de tout et de rien, alors que Roxas buvait du soda. Ven' mangeait des… glaces à l'eau de mer. Bizarre.

Kairi se mit elle aussi à boire du soda, avant de finalement m'en proposer. Je regarde la canette, avant de la prendre et de la mettre au-dessus de ma bouche, pour commencer à boire.

Une ou deux gorgées plus tard, je redonne le soda à Kairi.

**_ Tu sais que tu peux boire comme tout le monde ? **Me demanda t-elle, blasée

**_ Je sais. Mais pas question de partager mon ADN.**

**_ C'est un bien grand mot.**

**_ Van', t'en veux ?**

Je tourne la tête vers Rox', qui me tend son soda. Je le prends avant de le porter à mes lèvres.

Je lui redonne avec des joues de hamster, avant d'avaler le liquide en deux gorgées.

**_ Avec Roxas tu veux bien mais pas avec moi !** S'indigna la rousse

**_ C'est mon **_**cousin**_**, j'te rappelle.**

Elle commence à faire la tête, alors que Riku vient voir Sora et commence à l'emmener. Je fronce les sourcils et me lève, avant de discrètement les suivre.

L'argenté emmène mon frère dans un coin tranquille du train, alors que je me plaque contre un mur pour écouter.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demande le châtain

**_ C'est par rapport aux jeux…** Commence Riku

J'empêche difficilement mes Nescients de sortir.

**_ Tu as peur ?** Continue le plus âgé.

**_ Non. Pas vraiment. Et toi ?**

**_... Un peu.** Avoue t-il

Je me penche un peu, avant de voir Sora enlacer Riku, comme lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Je sens de la jalousie monter en moi.

À la place, un Lièvrosé apparaît, signifiant justement la jalousie.

Le Nescient commence à partir alors que je le plaque contre mon torse, essayant de l'empêcher d'aller voir les deux garçons.

**_... tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ? **Demanda Riku

Je regarde le Nescient, avant de pincer les lèvres. Grâce à lui j'ai loupé une bonne partie de la conversation.

**_ Oui. Il n'est pas méchant ! Seulement… je ne sais pas.**

**_ Tu es vraiment sûr, So' ? Après toutes ces années…**

**_ Riku ! Je sais que Van' m'a ignoré pendant dix ans mais… Il reste mon frère. Il y a forcément une raison ! Van' a beau être méchant, cruel, et parfois indigne de confiance…**

Je n'écoute pas la suite et serre le Nescient contre moi, alors qu'il me fixe avec incompréhension. Ne pleure pas… Ne pleure pas… Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux, essayant de ravaler mes larmes. Trop tard.

Quelques gouttes perlent au coin de mes yeux, alors que le Lièvrosé enroule ses oreilles autour de mon cou, comme pour me réconforter. Je pars précipitamment, ne voulant pas entendre la suite.

Je traverse les couloirs du train, avant de me cogner contre quelqu'un. Le Nescient dans mes bras lâche un petit cri, alors que je masse mon crâne. Je relève la tête et vois cette fille… Aerith. Elle relève aussi la tête, me fixant de ses yeux verts.

**_ Désolé ! Tu t'es fais mal ?** Demande t-elle

Je continue de la fixer de mes pupilles ambrées, avant de lentement secouer la tête. Elle soupire de soulagement, avant de me tendre sa main.

**_ Je m'appelle Aerith. Aerith Gainsbourg ! Et toi ?**

**_ Vanitas.**

Elle hoche la tête, avant de me faire un petit sourire.

**_ Et lui ?  
><strong>

Elle pointe le Nescient du doigt, alors que celui-ci la fixe.

**_ Oh euh… C'est un Lièvrosé. Il n'a pas vraiment de nom…**

De toute façon, il est voué à disparaître, alors pourquoi aurait-il un nom ? Elle se baisse à la hauteur du petit lièvre, avant de gentiment lui tapoter la tête.

**_ Il me fait un peu penser à mon mog de compagnie. **Commenta t-elle

**_ Toi aussi tu en as un ?**

Elle hoche la tête, avant de se relever, époussetant sa robe rose.

**_ Toi, tu as l'air pressé !** Constata Aerith

**_ Je veux juste éviter de voir quelqu'un.**

Je baisse les yeux vers le Nescient, avant de le serrer un peu plus fort.

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Pour rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.** Répondis-je

Je commence à partir, voyant Kairi et les autres un peu plus loin. Aerith me rejoint, avant de commencer à me parler de tout et de rien. Je réponds quelques fois.

**_ Et tu as un frère et une sœur, c'est ça ?**

Je m'arrête et la regarde.

**_ Oui…** Dis-je, sceptique

**_ Tu te demandes comme je sais ça ? Eh bien, personne n'a raté ta confrontation avec ta** **sœur et… Ce garçon, Sora, il te ressemble beaucoup.**

Dès qu'elle parle de Sora, mon visage se ferme.

**_ C'est plutôt moi qui lui ressemble.**

**_ C'est ton grand frère ?**

**_ Non. Mon petit frère.** Murmurais-je

**_ Alors c'est lui qui te ressemble, si tu veux mon avis.**

**_ Comment ça ?**

Elle soupire avant d'arranger sa natte. Aerith me regarde à nouveau, avant de s'expliquer.

**_ Désolé de te dire ça, Vanitas, mais tu es trop pessimiste. Si Sora est ton petit frère, il est né après toi, tu me suis ?**

J'hoche silencieusement la tête.

**_ Alors, c'est **_**lui**_** qui te ressemble, et non pas toi.**

Elle se baisse un peu, car elle est… plus grande que moi, et me tapote la joue avec son sourire habituel. Elle se relève avant de partir rejoindre d'autres personnes.

**_ Van' !**

Je tourne la tête vers Ventus, avant de venir les rejoindre. Dès que je m'assois, Sora et Riku reviennent, toujours en pleine discussion.

**_ T'es trop mignon, toi !** Lança Kairi

Je la regarde, avant de baisser la tête vers le petit lièvre.

**_ Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de faire ça. Tu te souviens de la fois où Ven' s'est fait assommé par un lièvrosé ?** Demandais-je

**_ Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne pourrais **_**jamais**_** oublier ce moment !** Rigola la rousse

* * *

><p><em>Un garçon blond d'environ une dizaine d'années caresse la tête d'un petit lièvre noir.<em>

_**_ T'es trop mignon toi ! C'est qui le plus mignon ? C'est toi !**__ Disait-il_

_Lorsqu'il rapprocha sa tête de celle du lièvre, celui-ci lui donna un coup d'oreille, oreille ressemblant fortement à une main, avant de s'enfuir en courant vers un garçon du même âge._

_Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs corbeau et des yeux ambrés. Le brunet s'approcha et regarda le blondinet, qui rigolait, la main contre sa joue rouge._

_**_ Il est rebelle !**_

_**_ Il est mignon mais très redoutable. **__Se contenta de dire le brun_

_Le blond rigola encore une fois, alors que le lièvre quittait les bras de son créateur._

_Ventus, car c'était son nom, se mit à lui courir après, à quatre pattes. Vanitas, le brunet, vit bien que son Lièvrosé, la petite créature, commençait à en avoir marre. C'est pourquoi il ne fit rien._

_Le Nescient finit par faire volte-face, avant de redonner une ''gifle'' à Ven', qui tomba à terre._

_Le pauvre blond finit inconscient, traumatisé à jamais. Il ne pourrait dorénavant plus voir un Lièvrosé noir en photo, n'acceptant que les blancs, qui ne lui avait encore rien fait. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs._

* * *

><p>J'explose de rire en compagnie de Kairi, alors que Ven' commence à bouder.<p>

**_ Ce n'est pas juste ! En plus tu n'avais rien fais pour m'aider, Vani' !**

Je m'arrête brusquement de rire, avant de lentement tourner la tête vers lui et de le regarder avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

**_ Tu vois ce Lièvrosé ? Il est blanc. Ils ne t'ont rien fait ceux-là ! Et bah si je veux je lui demande de te filer des claques. Et BIM, t'es inconscient ! Ensuite j'ouvre une des portes du train. Et BIM, je te jette par-dessus bord !**

Il déglutit.

**_ Ne m'appelle plus **_**jamais**_** Vani'.**

**_ Pourquoi ?** Se risque Roxas

Je lève les yeux vers lui, avant de tranquillement m'allonger sur son jumeau et de rapprocher ma tête de la sienne avec un sourire.

**_ Parce que c'est trop féminin. C'est bon, ça te va comme réponse ?**

Il hoche la tête alors que Ventus lâche un gémissement de douleur. Je me redresse et prends les pattes avant du Lièvrosé, avant de jouer avec.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une troupe de filles m'entoure, nous trouvant, moi et mon Nescient, trop mignons. Il y a Youfie, une certaine Tifa et le reste j'ai oublié.

**_ Il est trop mignon ! Tout comme toi !** En fit une

**_ Hum. Cool ta vie.** Répondis-je

**_ Comment il s'appelle ? Et toi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?** En fit une autre

**_ C'est un Lièvrosé et il fout des baffes. T'en veux une pour atteinte à la vie privé ? **Raillais-je

**_ Dis, il a quel âge ? Et toi ?**

**_ J'ai cinq mois de plus que mon frère et neuf mois de plus que ma sœur.** Répondis-je à nouveau, las

Au bout d'un moment, les filles commencent à partir, sûrement ennuyées de mes réponses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>_ Vanitas ?<strong>_

_Le petit garçon frappe à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il regarde par la serrure, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds._

_**_ Tu es là ? Je voudrais te dire quelque chose !**_

_Le châtain s'éloigne de la porte, sautillant sur place. Il finit par se coller contre la porte._

_**_ Je voudrais un Nescient d'ténèbres ! Oh, viens jouer avec moi !**_

_Sora se baisse et regarde par-dessous la porte._

_**_ Tu te caches on ne se voit plus. Dis que fais-tu ? Tu n'es plus vraiment toi…**_

_Il sort sa petite peluche avant de la serrer contre son cœur._

_**_ Nous étions frères et amis. Mais c'est fini… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi !**_

_So' regarde de nouveau par la serrure, avant de coller sa bouche contre celle-ci._

_**_ Je voudrais un Nescient d'ténèbres ! Oui, s'il te plaît un Nescient d'ténèbres !**_

_**_ Va t-en Sora !**__ Lui crie Van'_

_**_ Pense à moi…**_

_Sora s'en va, traînant sa peluche derrière-lui._

_Vanitas plaque son oreille contre la porte, guettant les pas de son frère. Il finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre, avant de regarder les deux extrémités du couloir._

_**_ Tu fais quoi, grand frère ?**_

_Il sursaute et baisse la tête, avant de voir sa petite sœur, Xion. Elle le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant une réponse._

_**_ Rien.**_

_Il referme brusquement la porte._

* * *

><p><em>Van' faisait apparaître des Nescients un peu partout dans sa chambre. Les Nescients restaient autour de lui, lui offrant quelques câlins.<em>

_Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Vanitas fit disparaître les Nescients à une vitesse folle, avant d'ouvrir._

_**_ Oui, papa… ?**_

_Son père le regarda avec une légère froideur, avant de soupirer._

_**_ Riku est là. Tu veux le voir ?**_

_Alors que Van' allait accepter, la scène de l'accident lui revint en tête. Il secoua la tête, essayant de rejeter ses émotions._

_**_ Comme tu veux.**_

_Son paternel partit, alors que le brunet lâchait un soupir, avant de refermer la porte._

_Il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et se recroquevilla contre lui-même, avant de mettre sa tête dans ses bras et de pleurer._

_Comme à chaque fois qu'il se laissait submerger par ses émotions, tout devint Ténèbres. Des Nescients apparurent, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Un Inondeur, Nescient symbolisant la tristesse, s'approcha de son créateur, lui faisant un câlin._

_Dès que Vanitas sentit le contact du Nescient sur sa peau, il releva brusquement la tête et regarda ses créatures avec haine, avant de crier._

_**_ DISPARAISSEZ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! PARTEZ !... Partez…**_

_Il remit sa tête dans ses bras, avant de pleurer encore plus fort. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un frapper timidement à la porte._

_**_... Grand frère ?**_

_Il releva lentement la tête, avant de faire disparaître les Nescients, ça lui prit quelques minutes, et d'ouvrir à sa sœur. Van' essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, alors que sa sœur ne savait pas quoi dire._

_**_ Quoi ?**_

_**_ Euh… Pourquoi tu pleures ?**_

_**_ Parce que. Ça ne te regarde pas.**_

_Il allait refermer la porte, mais sa sœur mit sa main, la bloquant._

_**_ Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Sora ? Vous êtes fâchés ?**_

_**_... C'est ça. Maintenant, va t-en.**_

_Sans qu'il s'y attende, Xion s'accrocha à sa jambe. Il râla un bon coup avant de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la chambre, non sans boiter. Dès que la petite brune entendit la porte se fermer, elle le lâcha._

_Elle se mit devant lui, levant la tête pour regarder ses yeux ambrés. Son frère faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, alors que Sora n'en faisait qu'une._

_**_ Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?**__ Finit-elle par demander_

_Vanitas haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Il se reprit bien vite, avant de se mettre à la hauteur de Xion et de poser sa main sur son épaule._

_**_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
><strong>_

_La petite haussa les épaules, avant d'enlacer son frère. Celui-ci ne réagit pas pendant quelques instants, avant d'entourer Xion de ses bras._

_**_ Eh… Tu veux voir un truc ?**__ Demanda t-il_

_Xion le regarda avant d'hocher la tête en souriant. Van' la lâcha, avant de faire quelques tours avec ses mains._

_Il fit rapidement apparaître des tonnes de vêtements devant la petite émerveillée._

_**_ Choisis ce que tu veux.**_

_Elle le regarda, avant de lui sauter au cou en le remerciant. Elle finit par le lâcher, avant de choisir un grand manteau noir avec quelques décorations en argent._

_**_ Vanitas…**_

_**_ Hm ?**_

_**_ Je t'aime !**_

_Vanitas lâcha un petit rire, avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa sœur._

_**_ Appelle-moi Van'.**_

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde la pièce en panique.<p>

**_ Calme-toi… Calme-toi…** Murmurais-je

Je commence à tenir ma tête entre mes mains, alors que mes émotions commencent à prendre le dessus. Les Ténèbres commencent à envahir la chambre que j'occupe dans le train.

Ma respiration s'accélère, des Nescients commencent à apparaître et surtout… J'ai un sifflement insupportable dans les oreilles, ce qui me fait gémir de douleur.

Je serre les dents, avant de plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles. Le sifflement est plus intense, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire en deux et… Et Sora arrive.

Tout disparaît d'un seul coup, alors que je commence à vaciller. Mon frère me rejoint rapidement, avant de prendre mes épaules, pour me stabiliser.

**_ Hey… Est-ce que ça va ? **Me demande t-il, inquiet

Je secoue lentement la tête. Je suis épuisé. Il faut que j'arrive à gérer mes émotions.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas. Seulement… Depuis qu'on a été choisis… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des pensées négatives. Pareil pour les sentiments.**

**_ Hum…**

**_ Tu crois… Que je deviens quelqu'un de mauvais ?**

Je tourne la tête vers lui, attendant une réponse.

**_ Non. Je ne pense pas. Tu es toi, et personne d'autre.**

Il m'oblige à poser ma tête contre son torse. Il sait très bien que ça va me rassurer.

Dire que je te trouvais puérile. Et moi, alors ? Je suis l'aîné et c'est Sora, mon petit frère, qui doit me consoler. C'est du grand n'importe quoi…

**_ J'ai… peur…** Avouais-je

**_ Peur de quoi ?**

**_ De devenir un monstre. Je peux invoquer des créatures, transformer la Lumière en Ténèbres… Qu'est-ce qu'il reste, à part la destruction ?**

**_ Il reste… Je ne sais pas, la part de Lumière qui sommeille en toi ?**

**_ Hm…**

**_ T'en as fais quoi, de ton Lièvrosé ?**

**_ Je l'ai détruit. Il est voué à disparaître… tout comme moi.**

Je repense aussitôt aux paroles blessantes de mon paternel. Cet enfoiré…

Deux émotions fortes commencent à faire leur apparition. La colère et la peur. _Jamais_ je n'avais ressenti ces émotions en même temps.

Les murs et le sol commencent à noircir, les vitres s'assombrissent et Sora est la seule lumière dans toute cette obscurité.

Le châtain qu'il est commence à caresser mes cheveux, fredonnant un air sans importance. Il faisait toujours ça pour me calmer.

**_ Chut… Calme-toi, d'accord ?**

**_ Je n'y arrive pas…**

**_ Rendors-toi et tout ira mieux.**

J'hoche doucement la tête, alors qu'il s'allonge en même temps que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me plaquer contre lui, comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Les Ténèbres commencent à partir, alors que je m'endors avec la voix de Sora en fond. Je ferme doucement les yeux.

**_ Sora…** Murmurais-je

**_ Oui, Van' ?**

Je ne bronche pas et me colle un peu plus à lui.

**_ Tu es mon rayon de soleil. Ne t'éteins jamais.**

* * *

><p>Reviews ? X)<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Et nous revoilà avec le chapitre 3 d'Hunger Games ! Alors, déjà je m'excuse de ce brusque changement de style mais bon, voilà, faudra faire avec ! Encore désolé !

**Auteur :** EcrivaineStory

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi blablibloubla...

**Genre :** Action-Aventure / Famille / Angoisse / et... je sais pas si j'ai mis un autre truc après ! XD

**Rating :** T mais bientôt en M !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

_Quelques années ont passées et les deux frères sont toujours aussi éloignés. Un jour, Sora retenta sa chance, lorsqu'il avait environ une dizaine d'années._

_Il frappe à la porte, avant de sautiller sur place._

__ Je voudrais un Nescient d'ténèbres !_

_So' prend son vélo et part dehors._

__ Ou faire du vélo dans la rue !_

_Il descend les escaliers avec, avant d'être accroché à un lampadaire._

__ Je suis un mec en manque de compagnie ! Je parle aux murs et à ces portraits qui m'entourent !_

_Il passe par-dessus un fauteuil, avant de pointer un tableau du doigt et de faire un clin d'œil._

__ Salut, Xemnas !_

_Il se lève et s'assit par terre, devant l'horloge, avant de s'allonger et de prendre ses cheveux, pour finalement les laisser tranquilles._

__ Je suis seul et je m'ennuie ! Tu restes de glace, et moi j'attends que les heures passent !_

_Il suit le mouvement de l'horloge avant de faire un bruit de fond avec sa bouche._

* * *

><p><em>Van' était avec sa sœur.<em>

__ Tu ne veux vraiment pas changer la couleur ? Demanda t-elle_

__ Je ne sais pas. Le… blanc, aussi moche soit-il, c'est bien aussi !_

__ Van'… ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que du blanc au noir, tu préférerais voir du noir sur les murs de cette chambre ! Alors vas-y !_

__ Hmpf… Ok._

_Vanitas se concentra, les paumes vers le mur, avant de faire apparaître de la fumée ténébreuse. Il rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, avant d'asperger les murs de fumée. Ils devinrent aussitôt noirs comme le charbon, alors que Xion applaudissait son frère._

_Après la tâche terminée, Vanitas commença à s'amuser avec Xion, faisant apparaître des choses censées lui faire plaisir._

_La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup sur leurs parents. La mère des deux enfants restait en retrait, comparé au père._

__ Xion, viens ici. Ordonna t-il_

__ Mais…_

__ Tout de suite !_

_Elle soupira et baissa la tête, avant de faire un petit signe de main à son frère et de partir. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement, avant de regarder la porte se fermer sur un regard haineux de la part de son paternel. Les Ténèbres prirent place._

* * *

><p>Je ne me souviens de rien. Je peux juste sentir les gouttes sur mes joues. Elles les dévalent, pour arriver sur mon t-shirt.<p>

Mon ouïe commence à s'affiner. Je sens mes lèvres bouger. Je hurle à la mort.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne se réveille. Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà réveillés ? Peu importe.

Je sens les mains de Sora dans mes cheveux. Je pourrais toujours le reconnaître grâce à son odeur de miel. Je me plaque contre lui, serrant son haut de mes mains.

Je serre les dents, alors que les larmes sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Il passe une main dans mon dos, le frictionnant. Ce contact me rassure.

Le cri est de plus en plus faible, alors que j'entrouvre les yeux, essayant de m'habituer à l'obscurité.

_ Calme-toi, Van'. Je suis là. Qu'il me chuchote

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, me rapprochant un peu plus. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, humant son odeur sucrée.

So' passe encore une fois sa main dans mes cheveux, faisant tout pour me calmer. Quelques instants plus tard, les Ténèbres disparaissent, laissant place à la lumière du jour.

_ Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je, la voix rauque

Je me racle la gorge, essayant de reprendre une voix normale.

_ Pas loin de midi.

Midi… Je reprends subitement conscience. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me recule brusquement, avant de sortir du lit. Je manque de tomber, mes pieds étant enroulés dans la couverture, avant de ramper sur le sol.

Je finis par me relever. Je cours partout dans la pièce, cherchant des vêtements, sous l'œil amusé de Sora.

_ Aide-moi au lieu de rêvasser ! Crachais-je

Il rigole un bon coup avant de se lever à son tour et de venir m'aider.

* * *

><p>Je suis fin prêt. Enfin… presque. J'essaie depuis maintenant cinq minutes d'attacher cette foutue… cravate ? Ce n'est même pas une cravate, plutôt des lanières mais bon… Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve !<p>

_ Rah ! Saloperie ! Crachais-je

_ Quoi encore ? Demanda Sora, las

_ Je n'arrive pas à attacher ces foutus lanières !

_ Laisse-moi faire.

Mon frère s'approche de moi avant d'attacher mes lanières. Il a l'air tellement sérieux que s'en est presque effrayant. Ce n'est pas souvent que Sora calme sa joie de vivre.

_ Voilà.

_... Merci.

_ Pas de quoi.

Il commence à partir, alors que je me dépêche de le rejoindre. J'avais complètement zappé que le matin, on décide parfois d'échanger les rôles. Remarque, ça me fera sûrement du bien d'avoir la joie de vivre… Je n'en sais rien.

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous arrivons, tout le monde nous regarde. Sora et moi nous étirons, lorsque j'entends mon épaule craquer. Mon frère me regarde, tout comme moi je le regarde.<p>

_ T'as entendu ? Demandais-je

_ Ouais.

_ Mon épaule a craquée !

Nous nous regardons encore, avant de parler en même temps, comme des jumeaux.

_ Trop cool !

On explose de rire, sous les regards étonnés des autres. J'entends des chuchotements, je tends alors l'oreille pour entendre.

_ Ils sont plutôt mignons !

_ Ouais, surtout le châtain, il a l'air super mature !

_ Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas vue hier ? Il sautillait partout, comme un vrai gamin ! Perso, je préfère son frère !

_ Ils sont jumeaux ?

_ Nan, je ne crois pas. Mais le brun est trop cool !

Je lâche un petit rire alors que Sora m'interroge du regard. Je lui fais signe comme quoi ce n'est rien, avant d'aller rejoindre Ven' et Rox'.

Les deux jumeaux commencent à parler de tout et de rien, alors que je refais apparaître un Lièvrosé. Les filles reviennent vers moi, refaisant le même manège qu'hier.

Je les ignore royalement et commence à embêter Ventus.

_ Eh Ven' !

_... Quoi ? Demande t-il, méfiant

_ Tu veux un Nescient de compagnie ?

Je lui tends mon Nescient, qu'il prend avec _beaucoup_ de délicatesse.

_ Tu sais, il va ne pas se casser. Entre vous deux, c'est plutôt _lui_ qui va te casser. Ricanais-je

Roxas pouffe de rire.

_ Quelqu'un a vu Riku ? Demande Sora

_ Il demande des conseils à Léon. Répondit Kairi

Le châtain hoche la tête, avant d'aller voir son meilleur ami. Je le suis, comme Kai', Ven' et Rox'.

La rousse et le châtain vont s'asseoir à côté de l'argenté, alors que les jumeaux vont vers Léon. Moi, je m'appuie contre un des murs du train.

_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demande mon frère

_ Je demandais comment survivre. Résuma l'argenté

Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de nous rapprocher. Léon soupire et commence à nous donner des conseils.

_ D'abord, trouvez de l'eau. Vous pourrez survivre sans nourriture, mais pas sans eau. Retenez. Ensuite, un abri.

_ Et du feu, non ? Fit Ven'

_ Bien sûr. Si tu veux mourir dès la première nuit, vas-y, fait du feu.

_ Mais on va mourir de froid sans feu ! Répliqua Rox'

_ Fallait emporter une polaire avant de venir.

Ils tournent tous la tête vers moi. Kairi et Sora lâche un petit rire nerveux.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Vanitas. Lança Riku

_ Mais j'étais _très_ sérieux. Avouais-je

Riku et moi nous disputons souvent quand il nous arrive de parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Sûrement parce que nous sommes totalement opposés. Ou parce que du coup, nous devons partager Sora…

L'argenté finit par se lever, pointant sa Keyblade dans ma direction. Bon, ok, le bout de l'arme est plutôt pointu, mais ce n'est rien ! Non ?

_ Si tu crois que ton jouet me fait peur. Raillais-je

_ Tu m'énerves.

_ Alors vas-y, achève-moi ! Là, devant tous le monde ! Devant _Kairi_ et mon _cher_ petit frère, _Sora_.

Il finit par baisser la clé, lâchant un juron. Trop facile.

Je lâche un petit ricanement. L'action de trop.

Riku met son épée contre mon cou. Un sourire en coin se forme sur mes lèvres alors que l'ambre et le turquoise s'affrontent.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de moi, Riku.

_ Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? Cracha t-il

_ Je viens juste de me souvenir que tu as peur du noir.

Les Ténèbres arrivent, alors que tous les autres nous regardent.

_ Arrête ça. Ordonne t-il

Sa voix tremble. Je croise les bras contre mon torse, alors que je sens sa respiration s'accélérer.

_ Si tu pouvais péter un câble un _tout_ petit peu plus vite, ça m'aiderais tu vois.

Il finit par baisser son arme, avant de se reculer et de me tourner le dos. Finalement, il se retourne et lève son arme vers moi en lâchant un cri qui est sûrement censé me faire peur.

Alors que l'arme allait s'abattre sur moi, un bouclier ténébreux se créa devant moi, envoyant valser Riku à l'autre bout du train. Certaines personnes le regardèrent, avant de tourner la tête vers moi, ne sachant sûrement que dire ou que faire.

Je regardais le corps de Riku. L'argenté ne bougeait plus, si ça se trouve il ne respirait même plus.

_ Il est… mort ? Demanda Youfie

À cette pensée dite à haute voix, je lâche un rire. Un rire psychopathe.

Je commence à m'approcher de Riku, jusqu'à ce que Youfie me bloque.

_ Pousse toi. Crachais-je

_ N-non !

Elle me regarde de ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux noirs encore plus courts que ceux de Kairi volants à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle a retenu quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux avec un bandeau.

Dire qu'elle se prend pour un ninja…

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que… Je suis le grand ninja Youfie !

Elle se met en position d'attaque, alors que je croise les bras contre mon torse.

_ Oh mon Dieu j'ai peur. Dis-je

_ Ne t'approches pas de lui !

_ Très bien. Puisque tu le prends comme ça…

Youfie hausse les sourcils, avant de se reprendre. Tifa commence à s'approcher.

_ Laisse-la tranquille, Vanitas !

_ T'es qui toi ? Personne, alors tchao.

_ Que…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer et rapproche ma tête de celle de Youfie.

_ Youfie… C'est bien ton nom ?

_ O-oui…

_ Tu peux me laisser passer ? _S'il te plaît_.

_ D-désolé mais… c'est non.

Je soupire, avant de me redresser et de la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Elle déglutit. Un sourire en coin commence à faire son apparition.

_ Pousse toi. Ordonnais-je

Je claque des doigts en même temps, alors qu'elle se décale. Youfie baisse la tête alors que je m'accroupis, regardant le visage de l'argenté.

Riku a les yeux ouverts, me regardant.

_ C'est bon, t'as eu ton compte ? Demandais-je

Il hoche la tête, alors que je lui propose ma main. L'argenté se lève sans mon aide, alors que j'hausse les épaules, avant de partir, emportant mes Ténèbres avec moi.

L'argenté rejoint ses amis, qui se contentent de regarder Van' partir. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Léon ouvrit la bouche.

_ Pendant les jeux, essayez de faire une alliance avec le môme. Lui, il sait y faire.

* * *

><p><em>_ Vanitas !<em>

_Sora court vers la chambre de son frère, maintenant âgé de douze ans. Le châtain frappe à la porte, attendant une réponse._

__ Van' ? Vani' ? Dépêche-toi, c'est le Jour de la Moisson ! On doit rejoindre Kairi et Naminé à la forêt !_

_Ne recevant pas de réponse, Sora se permit d'entrer sans la permission de son frère._

_Il ne trouva personne et vit la fenêtre ouverte._

__ V-van' ? Vanitas ? Tu es là ? Demanda t-il, la voix tremblante_

_Son frère s'était enfui._

* * *

><p><em>Il courait. Il se prenait parfois les branches des arbres, mais il s'en fichait.<em>

_Après avoir fui sa maison, il avait d'abord pensé aller vivre chez un ami, comme Kairi. Sauf qu'il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il gênerait plus qu'autre chose._

_Vanitas semait les Ténèbres derrière-lui, se moquant des conséquences._

__ Tu es sûr Sora ?_

_Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. C'était la voix de Kairi._

__ Oui ! Sa fenêtre était grande ouverte et… je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir de sa chambre, même pas pour manger._

_Vanitas commença à reculer, avant de se remettre à courir. Il ne voyait pas la racine juste devant lui._

_Il se prit les pieds dedans et tomba sur le sol moussu. Il lâcha un cri de douleur, alors que les pas des autres se rapprochaient._

__ Vanitas !_

_Son frère courut vers lui, alors qu'il se relevait. Van' regarda son frère, qui se rapprochait de lui._

__ Ne m'approches pas !_

_Le préadolescent frappa le sol de son pied faisant apparaître une crevasse. Sora manqua de tomber dedans, retenu par Kairi et Naminé._

__ Van'…_

__ Barre-toi ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir !_

__ Mais Vanitas…_

_Alors que Van' allait perdre ses moyens et attaquer Sora, une douleur à sa cheville se fit sentir. Il s'écroula avec un cri de douleur, tenant sa cheville._

_La crevasse se referma, alors que les trois amis couraient le rejoindre._

_Sora passa le bras de son frère autour de ses épaules, tout comme Naminé, alors que Kairi allait chercher de l'aide._

__ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda la blonde_

__ Je voulais juste changer d'air…_

_Ils virent la rousse revenir en courant, accompagné de Xion et… du père des deux garçons. Un frisson parcourut Vanitas, qui se contenta de déglutir._

_Il allait en baver. C'était certain._

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en sursaut, recouvert d'une chaleur familière. Je tourne la tête et vois que ce n'est que Sora.<p>

Suis-je si bruyant la nuit, lorsque mes souvenirs refont surface ? Tant pis. Comme dirait Kairi, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Il dort tranquillement. Sa respiration est lente et régulière, ses cheveux bruns en pétards partent dans tous les sens, alors que certaines mèches pendent devant ses yeux. Il a entouré ma taille de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

J'enlève doucement ses bras d'autour de ma taille, me redressant par la même occasion. Je me surprends à caresser tendrement sa joue.

Un adolescent parcourait les couloirs désormais vides du train. Il passa devant une chambre dont la porte était entrouverte.

N'étant pourtant pas de nature curieuse mais reconnaissant la chambre du frère de son meilleur ami, il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un œil.

Il vit Vanitas, le frère de son ami, se réveiller en sursaut et regarder Sora, son meilleur ami. Il se plaqua contre le mur, dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux argentés.

L'argenté se pencha légèrement et pût voir le brun caresser tendrement la joue de son frère endormi. Il fronça les sourcils, guettant la suite.

Vanitas finit par se caler dans les bras de Sora, essayant sûrement de se rendormir. L'argenté repartit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Je sens une main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, avant de voir Sora me sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour, avant de me rapprocher de lui, nichant ma tête dans son cou.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je

_ Je te gêne ?

_ Non. Reste.

_ Comme tu veux.

Il resserre sa prise, alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je suis sûrement en manque de tendresse. C'est sûr qu'après dix ans sans tendresse…

_ Van'…

_ Hm ?

_... Tu m'as manqué.

Il caresse de nouveau mes cheveux, posant sa tête sur la mienne.

_ Toi aussi.

Je ferme les yeux, profitant. Bientôt, tous ces élans d'affections seront finis.

* * *

><p><em>_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Vous devriez aller rejoindre vos parents.<em>

__ D'accord. Répondit Kairi_

_Naminé fit un petit signe de main à Vanitas, avant de lui sourire._

_« Courage. » Mima t-elle avec ses lèvres_

_Celui-ci hocha la tête, avant de regarder les filles partir._

_Soudainement, sans qu'il s'y attende, son père le prit par le bras, avant de le tirer jusqu'à chez lui. Van' avait beau essayé de se défaire de son emprise, son père était trop fort pour lui._

_Son paternel ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, où le reste de sa famille attendait._

__ Tu me fais mal !_

__ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!_

__ Lâche-moi !_

_Vanitas se prit une claque. Il tomba sous la puissance du coup. Le brun fut brusquement relevé par son père, qui avait prit son col._

__ Réponds-moi._

__ Je… je ne sais pas ! Je voulais juste…_

__ Tu voulais quoi ?!_

__ Je voulais changer d'air ! C'est bon, t'es content ?!_

_Il se prit une nouvelle claque, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Van' toucha sa joue rouge, avant de sentir un liquide. Il regarda sa main et vit du sang dévaler son poignet._

__ Enfoiré… Murmura t-il_

_Malheureusement pour lui, son père avait entendu. Celui-ci le prit par les cheveux, le soulevant au-dessus du sol._

_Vanitas lâcha un cri de douleur, avant d'être brusquement balancé contre un des murs de la maison._

_Sora serra Xion contre elle, alors que la brune enfouissait sa tête dans son torse, ne voulant en voir plus._

_Le brun ne bougea plus, restant allongé sur le parquet froid. S'il ne respirait pas, on aurait put croire qu'il était mort._

_Son paternel vint vers lui et le souleva par le col, alors qu'il essayait vainement de rester conscient. L'homme ouvrit une trappe après avoir poussé la table du salon, avant de pousser Vanitas, qui faillit tomber dedans la tête la première._

__ Entre. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la journée._

__ N-non._

__ Tu fais ce que je te dis, je suis ton père !_

_Son père s'approcha de lui, menaçant._

__ NON !_

_Alors qu'il allait le frapper, les lumières défaillirent, l'obscurité prit place pendant quelques instants et des Nescients apparurent ainsi qu'un bouclier autour de Van'._

_Celui-ci regarda ses mains, avant de lever les yeux vers son paternel._

__ Entre. Ordonna t-il_

__ Maman ! Cria Vanitas dans un dernier élan d'espoir_

_Mais sa mère ne fit rien. Vanitas n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer dans la trappe, où il y avait assez de place pour qu'il puisse s'allonger et attendre. Ce qu'il fit, sous les regards effrayés de son frère et sa sœur, alors que sa mère restait de marbre, comme toujours._

_L'obscurité se fit autour de lui, alors qu'il faisait apparaître un Lièvrosé. Cette créature mignonne pourrait sûrement l'empêcher d'avoir peur._

_« Tu dois vaincre tes démons. » Lui avait dit Naminé_

__ Je n'ai pas peur… Je n'ai pas peur… Murmura t-il_

_Il serra le petit lièvre contre lui, lâchant des larmes salées._


End file.
